sadlerwoodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Runningflame
Runningflame is a fiery ginger and white tom with amber eyes. History :Runningkit is born alongside his sister, Squirrelkit, to Amberstep and Rowanstripe. The two kits get into mischief, often orchestrated by Runningkit. He becomes close friends with Ripplekit, an only child in the nursery, and invites him on his shenanigans. Ripplekit kindly refuses, and Runningkit embarks on them regardless. :He is made an apprentice, Runningpaw, alongside Squirrelpaw and Ripplepaw. His mentor is Mintfeather, who secretly admires his wild side. He encourages him to embrace it, but to not cause trouble. Runningpaw agrees to this, and Mintfeather trains him to be the best warrior he can possibly be. :Runningpaw is made a warrior alongside Rippleheart and Squirrelflame. Shortly after, he gains an apprentice, Copperpaw. Copperpaw then becomes Copperheart. Noting how the new young warrior, Dapplewing, is treated unfairly by her family and her Clanmates, he does his best to defend her and reminds her to always stick to her principles, no matter what. Dapplewing respects Runningflame's courageous and innovative side, and his unwavering resolve. :When Runningflame's parents are killed by dogs, Runningflame leads a patrol to attack the same dogs. His patrol beats the dogs and scares them away. Mintfeather is killed by one of the dogs, and Runningflame is wrapped into a cocoon of sadness and grief, upset that even though he avenged his parents, he had to avenge his mentor as well. Rippleheart talks him out of this, saying that he did the best he could, and he cannot avenge every cat. Runningflame thanks Rippleheart and is able to move on, but does not forget them. :He gets another apprentice, Redpaw, and is immensely proud when she is made a warrior, Redfern. :Runningflame is struck with grief when Otterstar dies. Dapplewing takes his place, becoming Dapplestar, and he vows to support her no matter what. His support for the Clan deputy, Shimmerwing, strengthens as well. He, Rippleheart, and Shimmerwing are trusted by Dapplestar immensely. He is immediately accepting of Shellpaw when he is brought into the Clan, and treats him as he would a younger brother. When Shellpaw is made a warrior, Shellfall, he accepts him into Dapplestar's circle immediately. :He fights for his Clan bravely, seeming to show no fear. When Redfern is killed by a fox that seemed to have been driven on ShadowClan land purposely, Runningflame kills the fox himself and vows to avenge Redfern. He grieves for her, but knows that she is watching over him. :He and Russetstripe have a mutual respect, ever since meeting her at a Gathering and battling her. Eventually, Runningflame is struck with feelings he cannot name for the dark ginger she-cat, and they begin to meet when possible. :When RiverClan falls into a civil war, Runningflame sticks by his loyalty to serve his leader until death and fights underneath Shellfall to defend his leader. When Shellfall urges his cats to surrender and flees RiverClan territory, Runningflame pledges his loyalty to Shimmerstar. Personality :Wild and innovative, Runningflame is a born and bred warrior, living life the way he sees fit. His resolve is unwavering, and he always sticks to his principles. He is adventurous and free-spirited, who believes in living life to the fullest, but also is a dangerous and skilled fighter on the battlefield. He loves a good thrill as much as he loves a good battle, but he strongly believes it is his duty to live a life worthy of the title as a military commander. Quotes Category:Warriors Category:Toms Category:RiverClan cats Category:Cats roleplayed by Icy